Stances
Stances can be choosen at base attack intervales of 5, 10, 15, and 20 At base attack 5 you may only pick stances with (1) or (3) next to them For 10,15,20 please reffer to you dungeon master for options Stances Absolute Steel (3) +5 speed +1skirmish ac Assassin Stance (3) +1d8 sudden damage Aura of Chaos (6) Additive reroll Aura of Good (6) you and +1 ally heal 4 for striking evil Aura of Evil (6) Damage willing ally to heal self Aura of Law (6) add +1 to your take "10" actions Balance on the Sky (8) Airwalk with empty hand Blood in the Water (1) terreble criting thing Bolstering Voice (1) 60' range +2 morale bonus to wisdom +4 vs fear Child of Shadow (1) Move 10' to gain concealment Crushing Weight of the Mountian (3) Gain Constrict Dancing blade form (5) Jakson review +1 Reach during turn Dance of the spider (3) 20' climb speed Fiery Assault (6) +1d6 fire damage Flame Bless (1) energy resistance 5 fire Ghostly Defence (8) redirect missed attacks from miss chance Giant Stance (5) +1 size bonuse for damage rolls ends if moved Giant Killing stance (3) +2 Attack +4 damage vs creatures larger than you Holocaust Cloak (3) energy shield fire Immortal Fortitude (8) Fortitude DC= Neg hp total to remain active Iron guard glare (1) Enemies get -2 on Attack vs your allies Island of Blades (1) Flank while both you and an ally ar both adjacent Leading the Charge (1) 1/2 base attack to charge damage for allies ? Leaping Dragon (3) +10 Jump running Mage Bane (?) Threatened take -4 on Cast defensive Martial Spirit (1) 2hp for con mod rds 1min max of con score hp points Pearl of black doubt (?) Cumulative +2 dod per miss Prey on the weak (7) Attack of opportunity for enemy dropped with in 10' Punishing stance (1) +1d6 damage -2 defence Ready for anything (1) +1 reflex and inititive Rising Phoenix (8) hover full attack +3d6 fire Roots of the mountain (3) {req end} +4 md, +4 tumble DC, DR 1/- end if move Shifting defense (5) {I suck} Imm Adjustment on miss attack Stanced of Alacrity? (8) Jackson review +1 counter with out Imm Stance of clarity (1) +2 insight defence for 1 target -2 for others Step of the dancing Moth (5) walk at 5' elevation 20 no penalty to stealth for full speed {scorn earth} Step of the wind (1) Ignore difficult terrain +2 attack & md vs targets on difficult terrain Supreme Blade Parry (8) DR 5/- while armed with melee weapon not while Flat Footed Swarm Tactics (8) 60' allies get +5 attack vs targets adjacent to you Stonefoot Stance (1) +2 ac & md vs larger movement ends stance Strength of Stone (8) Imm crits movement end stance Tactics of the Wolf (3) {req 4 admin & 4 Combat aware} you and an ally flanking a target you threaten get +1/2 Base attack to damage Thicket of Blades (3) UNDER REVIEW! Aop on adjustment Wolf Pack Tactics (8) {tiger} Movement 5' for each melee hit, with out Aop from struck, total distance not more the base speed Wolverine Stance (3) Attack in grapple yet to be named (5) Range attack while threatened anything with {} around it is jackson notes